Evelyn's story
by Ice age watermelon
Summary: Evelyn Abernathy is the 50th hunger games victor, Haymitch Abernathy's 13 year old daughter, her mother died 7 years ago and her dad has been an alcoholic father with a dramatic past, when Katniss and Peeta are chosen for the games, something changes in Evelyn's mind as she watches her friends fight for their lives, she can't just think about when she's to join the future tributes.
1. Chapter 1

Evelyn Abernathy woke up with a start, today was the day, the reaping, _dad's probably still asleep_ she thought as she got out of bed and made it.

"Well, today's the day" she sighed, reaping day, where every child in Panem, 12-18, had to put their names in the unlucky dip for the televised fight to the death out of 24 and hope its not them.

Evelyn sighed, she decided to hop into the shower before anything, she jumped out and rubbed her hair dry with a towel and then blow dried it with her drier.

She ran down stairs into the messy kitchen, trying not to step on any broke glass bottles as she jumped over to the fridge, she opened it and got out whatever was in there, yoghurt.

"Well, it's better than nothing" Evelyn said to herself as she began to eat her yoghurt, she made as face as she realized this yoghurt was 2 days old, they needed more food on this house, not that her father was going out to get anything but alcohol.

She looked up at the broken clock on the wall, the glass was broken on it but she could kind of make out what it said, Effie would be here soon to get dad and take him to train and Evelyn would have to go to reaping, She should probably wake him up and get dress, her dad should look at least some what appealing when he meets to tributes.

She ran back upstairs and knocked on the door of the door of her dad, Haymitch Abernathy, the victor of the 50th hunger games, the quarter quell, she had heard stories from victors of how amazingly smart her father was in the games.

"Dad!, wake up!, come on!, it's the reaping day, we gotta go soon!" Evelyn shouted and knocked on the door again.

"What?" She heard behind her.

"Ah!" She squealed and her father was behind her, looking hungover, again "Why were you sleeping on the couch again?"

"Couldn't be bothered to come up" Haymitch shrugged and walking into his room.

"You were drunk again, weren't you?" Evelyn asked.

"Sweetheart, I'm drunk everyday" Haymitch said, taking off his old, alcohol stained shirt and looked about for clean one, or one that didn't have a splash of alcohol on it.

"Top shelf, at least two clean shirts" Evelyn said "I tried to clean some clothes last night but I got tired and I knew you were getting drunk so I didn't wanna be there"

"Huh" Haymitch said "Go get changed, almost time the reaping"

His face then dropped sadly.

"It might not be me, this year, dad" Evelyn said, each year children of the victors had to have their names doubled each year, this was Evelyn's second year, she was 13 and she had to have name in the reaping 40 times this year;

"Yeah, maybe" Haymitch muttered and went to get changed, Evelyn walked out and closed the door and went into her room, she got changed into her reaping outfit, it was a pale blue skirt and white shirt, she tied her long, wavy dark blonde hair into a bun.

_That's as good as it's gonna get_ she thought as she shrugged to the mirror, she straightened her unironed shirt and pulled on her socks and then put on her black shoes, wondering what poor souls she would meet this year, each year she would meet people, be nice to them, even connect with them if she has to and then they die, district 12 hasn't had a win in over 20 years, not since her mother won…

Not just Haymitch people told her about, it was her mother, Lydia West, the slick knife thrower of 52th hunger games.

She shook her head in the thought of her mother.

_It's been 7 years, Evelyn, come on, you gotta get over it_ Evelyn thought to herself, but couldn't, every night, she cried herself to sleep at the thought of her mother and she knew her dad did the same, just with much more alcohol in him.

She sighed once more, she looked under her bed, she saw one of her books, Evelyn loved books, one of the things that took her mind off the games, the thought that she could be the next one to be slaughtered in the games, she reached out for the book, it was the one she was reading last night, it was a good one, it was about a boy who was a wizard, her mom use to read it to her when she was a little kid to get her to go to sleep, she use to pretend to fall asleep and then read the rest of it herself, Evelyn opened up the book and began to read it, chapter 16.

The doorbell snapped her out of her reading.

"EVELYN!, GET THE DOOR!" Evelyn heard her dad yell from the other room, he was either drinking, or still getting dressed, or both.

Evelyn sighed and got up, walked out her room and closed the door, she walked down the stairs to the front door and opened it, Effie Trinket came in, a waltz in her walk.

"Evelyn, darling!" She said and pulled the 13 year old in for a very tight hug.

"Hey...Effie!" Evelyn grunted as she wriggled away.

"Where's Haymitch?" Effie asked.

"One minute" Evelyn sweetly to Effie "DAD!, EFFIE'S HERE!, WE GOTTA GO!"

Haymitch trudged down the stairs.

"Haymitch" Effie said.

"Effie" Haymitch said, nodding his head.

"You're drunk already, aren't you?" Evelyn asked him.

"Yeah" Haymitch said, Evelyn sighed.

"Evelyn, we're gonna be late for the reaping" Effie said.

"Oh no!" Evelyn and Haymitch said, sarcastically.

"Shush!" Effie said "Evelyn, come on"

"Can we just have a minute" Haymitch asked Effie.

"Fine, a few minutes" Effie said and walked out the door and closed it, they heard her explain to the peacekeepers, that will escort Evelyn to the reaping, that they won't take long.

Haymitch put his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"Evelyn, if it's you, I will not care about the other guy that I'm gonna mentor, it'll be just you I will focus on" He said, very carefully.

"Dad, that's not fair" Evelyn said.

"Evelyn-" Haymitch said.

"No dad!, It's just not fair, I don't care if it is me they call!, you will mentor both people the best you can" Evelyn said, glaring up at him with her green eyes.

"God, you sound like your mother" Haymitch said, they both looked down sadly.

"Can you just try this year?" Evelyn asked.

"I can't promise that, Evie" Haymitch said, Evelyn sighed and opened the door.

"Okay, let's go" Evelyn said and two peacekeepers walked at each side of her so she couldn't run, they escorted her towards the where the reaping takes place.

They got to the table where they take the blood.

Evelyn got into the line, in front of her was a small, pale blonde girl who just had her blood pricked, Evelyn noticed that she was wearing a mockingjay pin?, she hasn't seen one of those in awhile, she stuck out her arm for the lady at the table, she stuck the needle in her arm and Evelyn let out a hiss, the needle had the words, "Evelyn Abernathy, age 13" on it.

She then went to join the others in their second year.

She kept her head down, not wanting people to see her, but it was too late, people were already giving her dirty looks.

People didn't understand victors or their children, they thought that Evelyn and her father live in luxury and the Capitol cares about them, Evelyn could not tell them how wrong they were.

She glanced up and saw Effie make her way onto the stairs and she tapped the microphone.

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor. Now, before we begin, we have a very special film brought to you all the way from the Capitol" Effie said, her voice peppy, as per usual.

They played the video, Evelyn mouthed along to the words, they showed it to the victors children every year, it got old really fast.

"_War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won. The people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost and the traitors were defeated. We swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed, that each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute, one young man and woman, to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future"_

"Now the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first" Effie said, reaching into the bowl full of name, 30% probably Evelyn's name alone, at that moment, Evelyn Abernathy held her breath, waiting for the name "Primrose Everdeen"

Everyone began to look about, looking for the poor girl who was chosen.

"Where are you, dear?" A little girl came from the 1st years, It was that girl that was in front of Evelyn in the line to take their blood, the light blonde haired girl, with the mockingjay pin, and she looked terrified "Come on up"

Suddenly a brown haired girl came running up, screaming.

"PRIM, PRIM!" She sounded heartbroken, the guards blocked her from getting to Primrose "NO!, NO!, I VOLUNTEER, I VOLUNTEER!"

Evelyn was then shocked!, volunteer?, no one in district 12 has ever volunteered before "I volunteer as tribute!"

"Well, I believe we have a volunteer" Effie said, sounding as shocked as Evelyn felt, The girl who volunteered, started to tell Primrose to go find their mom, Primrose was refusing to leave so a tall guy came and carried Primrose away to their mother "District 12's first volunteer, come on up, deer" The girl made her way upon to the stage "What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen" The girl said.

"Well, I bet my hat that was your sister" Effie said, making Evelyn roll her eyes, _No, Effie, so volunteered for a complete stranger,_ Evelyn thought, sarcastically "Well, let's a have a hand for our very first volunteer, Katniss Everdeen" Only Effie clapped, everyone else did a three finger salute, Evelyn saw Effie look down at her, their eyes met, Effie looked confused but all Evelyn did was shrug, she had no idea what that was "And now for the boys" Effie said and fished a name out of the boys bowl "Peeta Mellark"

Everyone looked relieved, Evelyn looked about and saw a blonde boy with his jaw hanging half way open, he was escorted to the stage, before Evelyn could even let out a breath of relief "Evelyn!, Evelyn, dear!" Everyone turned to look at Evelyn, she let out a long sigh and walked down the two long lines of people, some giving her dirty looks and the others just thanking the lord in their heads that they can live for another year "And now to give our Victor child speech, our very own Evelyn Abernathy" Evelyn went up to the microphone and Effie whispered to her "go ahead, Evelyn!"

"Congratulations tributes on this wonderful chance to take part in the hunger games, the balance that keeps Panem strong and powerful" Evelyn said into the mike, she hated this part, the speech she was forced to say because she was a child of a victor, each child of a victor had to each year, but considering their was only one victor child in district 12, Evelyn had to do it, each year "Katniss and Peeta, please shake hands" Katniss and Peeta awkwardly shook hands "Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever"

Evelyn walked away from the microphone, she felt Effie's hand on her shoulder as she went up and happily said.

"Happy Hunger Games!, and may the odds be ever in your favour"

"Ha, what odds?" Evelyn muttered under her breath, Effie heard her and growled Evelyn's name.

After that, Evelyn, Peeta, Effie and Katniss, were allowed off the stage, the two tributes went to go met up with their families.

"A volunteer?!, oh how exciting for us!" Effie squealed, as she and Evelyn waited for Katniss and Peeta.

"Effie, I don't think she did it to bring us attention, She did it to save her little sister" Evelyn said.

"Oh, I know, it's just nice to have some famous attention once in awhile" Effie said, looking in her hand mirror.

_Oh, Effie_ Evelyn _I know you mean well but you are so annoying sometimes. _Evelyn sighed in her head.

When Katniss and Peeta were done with their families, they walked towards the cars, they sat down in them and Effie started to go on about the Capitol, Evelyn knew neither one of the two tributes were listening but Effie kept on babbling on, as they drove towards the train, Evelyn looked at the two in front of her, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.

_This is going to be one interesting year _Evelyn thought as they got closer to the train.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself in the last chapter because I was in a rush, so..hi!, I'm Ice age watermelon, as you may guess, I write some ice age stories, this is my first Hunger games story and I wanted to try a serious story for a change, me and my friend came up with this in class when we were suppose to working, oh how I can't wait for our future!, I love writing this so far and enjoy this chapter.**

**By the way, I love the books, it's just easier to quote the films, Can't wait til mockingjay!.**

**Enjoy!**

"Here we are!" Effie said, happily as they entered the train, Katniss and Peeta looked about in amazement, like they weren't just elected to die.

Effie sat down onto a blue sofa.

Evelyn gave a deep sigh and dove onto the sofa and lay down on it.

"Evelyn!" Effie snapped, turning her head to the 13 year old "That's not how a lady sits"

"Okay, Sorry" Evelyn said, throwing her hands up in defence and sitting down on the sofa and crossed her legs, Effie coughed and Evelyn rolled her eyes, sighed and sat up straight, Effie's smile brightened and then turned to Katniss and Peeta, who were now sitting down opposite Evelyn.

"Two hundred miles per hour and you can barely feel a thing. I think it's one of the wonderful things about this opportunity, that even though you're here and even though it's just for a little while, you get to enjoy all of this" Effie said, Katniss and Peeta just stared at her, Evelyn held in a laugh as they just look awkward and puzzled, Effie coughed and got up "I'm going to find Haymitch, Evelyn, please keep these two entertained as I go find your father" Effie said.

"Yeah, Sure thing" Evelyn said and Effie left, Peeta and Katniss stared at Evelyn.

"What's he like?, Haymitch?" Peeta asked Evelyn.

"Um...well, he...I...um" Evelyn couldn't find any words to describe her dad, she loved him but people see him in a different light than she did.

"Have you ever met him?" Peeta then asked Katniss, Evelyn doubt that Katniss has ever even seen her Father, maybe had a glance or two of him previous reruns of the hunger games or reapings, dad never went outside victor village expect to buy food or alcohol, mostly alcohol.

Katniss just stayed quiet, staring out the window. "You know, Katniss, he is our mentor. He did win this thing once"

Evelyn felt sorry for this guy, he really wanted to win. "Look, you know, if you don't wanna I understand. But I just don't think there's anything wrong with getting a little bit of help."

Suddenly the doors opened and the drunk mentor which was Evelyn's father came stumbling.

Peeta stood up, Haymitch stared at him and he slowly sat back down.

Haymitch went over to get another drink.

"Where's the ice?" He asked Evelyn, not even looking at Katniss or Peeta.

"I don't know, dad" Evelyn said, putting both her hands together, Haymitch stumbled over, glanced at the two tributes and turned back to his daughter, he put his hand under her chin, rose her head for her green eyes to meet his icy blue ones and looked at her for a minute, as if to say _Thank God, that wasn't you,_ and plonked himself down next to Evelyn "Um, Dad, these are the tributes, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen"

"Oh, congratulations" Haymitch said, sarcastically as he took a swig of alcohol.

"So, when do we start?" Peeta asked.

"Whoa, Whoa, so eager, most of you aren't in that much of a hurry" Haymitch said.

"Yeah, I wanna know what the plan is, you're our mentor, you're suppose to-" Peeta said but Haymitch cut him off.

"Mentor?" He chuckled, Peeta looked at Evelyn who shrugged, sadly

" Yeah. Our mentor, you're supposed to tell us how to get sponsors and give us advice" Peeta said.

"Oh. Okay. Um...embrace the probability of your imminent death. And know, in your heart, that there's nothing I can do to save you"

"Dad!" Evelyn snapped/gasped, grabbed his arm, Haymitch shrugged her off, gently.

"Then why are you here then?" Katniss snapped at him, angry.

"Oh, refreshments" Haymitch said.

"Oh my god" Evelyn sighed, holding her hand, looking fed up.

"Okay, I think we've had enough of this" Peeta said, getting up to try and grab Haymitch's drink, Haymitch pinned him down by putting his foot on Peeta's chest, looking deadly, like a lion when another tries to take it's zebra.

"DAD!" Evelyn snapped, gripping Haymitch's arm "Stop it!, that's enough, they're scared without you making it worse!"

Haymitch looked at his daughter and slowly took his foot off Peeta.

"You made me spill my drink, these are new pants!" Haymitch said, glaring at Peeta "I think I'm gonna finish this in my room"

He got up and left.

"Dad!" Evelyn called, she stood up, before she took off to follow Haymitch, she turned to Katniss and Peeta "I'm so sorry, I'm gonna go talk some sense into him"

"It won't work" Katniss said, looking at the young girl.

"Oh, I'm gonna make it work!" Evelyn said as she left the cart, she stormed down to her dad's room, he maybe drunk but jeez that man is fast, she stopped outside his door, it won't open, he locked it, she banged her fist on the metal door "Dad!, it's me!, let me in right now!"

"Alright, no need to shout" Said Haymitch from the inside as he unlocked it and they opened, Evelyn stormed in and the doors closed behind her

"Are you kidding me?, was that even necessary?!" Evelyn snapped "You said you would try this year!, dad! , you promised!"

"Yeah, well, they're never that determined" Haymitch said, sitting down on his bed.

"What does it matter!?, they want to live!, you can blame them?, there no need to tell them they have no hope!" Evelyn said, Haymitch just looked down, staring into his bronze alcoholic drink, she sighed and sat down next to her father "What would mom say if she saw you doing that?" Haymitch looked up and stared at her, hurt and disbelief "Come on, one of us had to mention her after the way you treated those two"

Evelyn remembered when she was 6 and saw her mother mentor, she was nice and kind to the tributes, trying to calm them down at the extent of hugging them if she had to, she gave out good advice, never really lost her temper and was a great mentor, unfortunately her mentoring never worked and even more unfortunately, that was Lydia Abernathy's last mentoring year, ever.

After a while of thinking, Haymitch spoke up.

"I'll try, but if that girl does anything-" Haymitch said.

"But nothing, dad, you're job is to mentor and help them survive and I know you can do that" Evelyn said, Haymitch didn't say anything, he just looked over at the clock.

"Go get some dinner, Evie" Haymitch sighed, Evelyn got up off the bed and sighed.

"Please, dad, please" She said, quietly and walked out the room.

She walked back into the cart were Peeta and Katniss were, Peeta was eating something and Katniss was just staring out the window, again, Peeta notice her arrival.

"Did you talk to him?" He asked her.

"Yeah" Evelyn said.

"Well, where is he?" Peeta asked.

"I'm just gonna give him until the morning, trust me, he'll be better then" Evelyn said and walked out the cart and into her room, it was a small room, it was the room she normally had on the train, she's had it for 9 years, before she just slept with her parents in their room, but then she turned 4 and could slept in her own bed and room, her room was right next to Haymitch's.

She sighed once more before taking her thick, long dark blonde hair out the bun and let out a sound of relief, the bun was really tightening her head, her hair fell just above her elbows, she hasn't had a haircut since she was 8, Effie arranged it because she said EVelyn looked like a blonde mop with legs.

She took off her reaping dress and put on some a white t-shirt, jacket and green jeans,, she opened her bag she asked Effie to take to the train and got out a book, she left her room and went into the other room, where Katniss was watching reruns of the games.

She ignored it completely for a few hours until she heard.

"And here we have our victor, Lydia West, what a beautiful girl!, so smart and talented with those knives of her's!, such luck!, she is the last one standing!"

Evelyn gave a sad sigh and went back to her book.

After an hour, Effie came up to her.

"Evelyn, dinner" she said, Evelyn got up and sat down at the table, there was an empty seat next to her where Haymitch was suppose to sit.

"Where is Haymitch?" Effie asked the young girl.

"I'm giving him time to calm down, Effie" Evelyn said.

"What did he do?" Effie asked.

"It's nothing, it'll get better in the morning" Evelyn said, looking down at her food, after an awkward 15 minutes, Evelyn finished her meal "I'm done, can I please be excused?"

"Sure, darling" Effie said "Good night"

"Night, Effie" Evelyn said, she waved at Katniss and Peeta "Good night, Katniss, Night, Peeta"

They nodded at her and Evelyn grabbed her book from the sofa and went into her room, where she threw some white pajamas, sat down onto a armchair and began to read again, about 3 hours went by when Evelyn slowly drifted off to sleep and started to dream.

"_**HAYMITCH!, GODDAMNIT, WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Yelled Lydia.**_

"_**BECAUSE, YOU ARE TELLING ME HOW TO DO MY JOB!, LYDIA!" Haymitch yelled back, pointing at her.**_

_**Evelyn sat at the table, colouring a picture in her colouring book, trying to ignore her parents arguing, the hardly ever argued so this scared her, a lot.**_

"_**IT'S MY JOB, TOO, HAYMITCH AND DON'T THINK THAT YOU SHOULD BE TREATING THE TRIBUTES LIKE THAT!" Lydia yelled at Haymitch.**_

"_**LIKE WHAT?!" Haymitch yelled back, they just got back from mentoring the 66th district 12 hunger game tributes.**_

"_**LIKE TRASH!, THEY WEREN'T TRASH!, THEY WERE LIVING AND BREATHING KIDS!, TERRIFIED!, AND YOU SPOKE TO THEM LIKE THAT!" Lydia yelled.**_

"_**WELL THEY'RE NOT LIVING OR BREATHING ANYMORE!" Haymitch yelled, Lydia's mouth dropped open, Haymitch just realised what he had said "No, No, I didn't mean it like that!" Lydia shook her head and begun to cry and ran out the room "Lydia, I'm sorry!, please!, come back!, please"**_

_**They heard Lydia sob as she ran upstairs and closed the door to her and Haymitch's bedroom.**_

_**Haymitch sighed and slammed down on a seat and held his head in his hands.**_

"_**What's wrong with mommy, daddy?" Evelyn asked, from the other side of the table.**_

"_**Mommy's just….very upset right now, okay?, just stick to your colouring, Evie" Haymitch said, trying to reassure her.**_

"_**She's crying, daddy" Evelyn said.**_

"_**Yeah, I know" Haymitch sighed.**_

"_**I don't like it when Mommy cries, daddy, It...it...makes me wanna cry" Evelyn stuttered out and tears building up in her green eyes and then ran down her face.**_

"_**Hey, no, okay, don't cry, sweetheart, alright?" Haymitch said, getting out of his chair and crouching down next to her "come here" She threw herself at him and they hugged "Me and mommy will sort it out, Evie" **_

"_**Okay, daddy" Evelyn said, a whimper, Haymitch patted her shoulder and he left the room and she heard him run upstairs after Lydia, she heard crying, her mother yelling but then breaking down crying, Haymitch's voice calming her down and muffled crying.**_

_**Evelyn dropped her crayon, got out of her chair and went to the bottom of the stairs and began to climb them, she heard more muffled crying from her mom until she got to the outside of her mom and dad's room and Lydia and Haymitch began to talk.**_

"_**I...I...just a...a..always feel like it's my-my fault, I should've taught them better, I...I survived and I can't even passed down my knowledge to kids who..who need it" She heard Lydia sobbed.**_

"_**No, it's not your fault, if anything's it's mine, I mentored you and you learnt from me" Haymitch said, it a soothing voice.**_

"_**You know, it..it...it's not just that…" Lydia sobbed.**_

"_**What?" Haymitch asked.**_

"_**I can't say it...it's just too horrible" Lydia cried.**_

"_**If you tell me, it can make you feel better" Haymitch said.**_

"_**Haymitch, one day...our daughter is going to be one of those tributes...and seeing you...talk to them like that….it...it just made me think about what we would do" Lydia cried, that shocked Evelyn, what was mommy on about? "I want to train her now, Haymitch, but she's too young, I just want her to live, this isn't fair"**_

"_**Yeah, I know, it's hard on both of us, went do you think we should tell her?" Haymitch sighed.**_

"_**She's only 5, do you think she'll understand?" Lydia asked.**_

"_**I ...don't know" Haymitch said.**_

"_**Oh god, what's she thinking about us arguing?" Lydia said.**_

"_**She's crying, Lyd, she cries because you do" Haymitch said.  
><strong>_"_**I'm going to go get her" Lydia said and the door opened and Lydia stared down at her little daughter, Evelyn stared up at her, her mother's brown hair was a mess and her green eyes were red because of her crying, Lydia crouched down in front Evelyn.  
><strong>_"_**Please don't fight, anymore, I don't like it!" Evelyn cried and ran into her mother's arms, Lydia gave a shaky sigh and hugged her daughter, she then picked her up in her arms and carried her over to the double bed which was hers and Haymitch's.**_

"_**It's okay, baby, we're not going to fight anymore" Lydia said to the little girl curled up in her arms, Haymitch rubbed Evelyn's back and put his arm around Lydia, Evelyn slowly started to fall asleep as her mother began to mess about with her dark blonde hair.**_

Haymitch walked into Evelyn's room and saw her on the armchair, her hair sprawled about and the book open on her chest.

He sighed, he picked up the book, closed it and put it on Evelyn's bedside table and then picked up Evelyn bridal style and laid her down in the bed and pulled the covers over her and tucked her in, something he hasn't done since Evelyn was 7 and before Lydia died, he regrets avoiding Evelyn the months after she died, the one request of Lydia was to protect their young daughter.

He kissed the sleeping girl on the forehead.

"Good night, Evie, I love you" He said and walked out, knowing he will be a drunken monster tomorrow as well.

**How was that?.**

**Please review!**


End file.
